warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Frastria
The Royal House of Frastria is one of the sixteen Ancient Noble Houses of Brutagney, having existed since the Great Power Struggle. They currently rule Brutagney as the Royal Family of the kingdom. They have had more monarchs rule in the course of their dynasty than any other, as 171 monarchs out of a total of 333 have been part of the Frastria dynasty. Physical Appearance The members of the House of Frastria are often tall, but not nearly as much as the members of the House of Aroliv. They are distinguished with blue eyes and hair that ranges from dark brown to black. Members *King Ire XXIII of Brutagney (deceased), married Queen Téa XX of Brutagney (deceased) and had issue. **Unnamed son (deceased) and wife (presumably deceased), had issue. ***King Lathrus VII of Brutagney (deceased), married and had issue. ****Prince Bartok Frastria (deceased). ****King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney, had one child out of wedlock with Dovalia Javier (deceased). *****Avelin Javier (illegitimate). ****Lord Bosworth Frastria, married Loiselle Frastria (deceased) and had issue. *****Prince Visteaux Frastria. *****Princess Lillé Frastria, betrothed to Jaysonomore Petrolin. Support Staff *King's Guard. Lifestyle As the Royal Family, the House of Frastria enjoys more luxury than any of the other Noble Houses in the kingdom. Their residence, the Royal Palace in Scotire City, had been standing for the past eight millennia and had housed each of the Royal Families that preceded the House of Frastria. As rulers, the House of Frastria appear to be well-adjusted to ruling in a time of peace, with very few actual war lords among them. Nevertheless, the members are occassionally victims of attempted assassinations. History In 7987 FGPS, Prince Bendrick Frastria began to have an affair with Dovalia Javier, and inadvertently impregnated her with their child. Risking forfeiting his place in the line of succession, Bendrick was at first ignorant about the situation, seeing that he had little chance of ascending to the throne with his older brother Bartok in the way. Unfortunately, Bartok succumbed to the Plague of 7987, leaving Bendrick faced with the decision to either marry Dovalia to present a legitmate child or denounce his claim to the throne and allowing his younger, violent brother Bosworth ascend to the throne upon their father's death. Naturally, Bendrick chose the former option. Tragically, Dovalia died in childbirth the night before their wedding (9/25/7987), leaving the surviving infant, Avelin, to be left out to die from the elements. Bendrick sent Lieutenant Tenegatnalp Raurelle to leave Avelin with a family who would raise her as their own, while he lied to everyone saying that he performed the dark deed. Bendrick ascended to the throne following the death of King Lathrus VII in 1/7988. Tenegatnalp relayed this story (albeit exaggerated) to his sons, Retsacnal and Kroy, the latter son becoming obsessed with the possiblility of an illegitimate threat to throne and Bendrick's unlawful position. At the Smokestack Military Academy, Kroy met Olleréx Zilore, who revealed the presence of an adopted daughter among them. By early 8000 FGPS, Kroy had notified Lord Bosworth of his discovery, and Bosworth responded by gathering up over two thousand loyalists within the King's Guard, employing the services of the wizard Sarium Fulmine and attacking Zilore Castle repeatedly in order to conquer it to test his strategy against all threatening Noble Houses and to gain access to the Smokestack Military Academy via Zilore's strategic location. King Bendrick was made aware of this, while simultaneously reuniting with his daughter, Avelin. He then ordered a counterstrike against Bosworth. This triggered the Battle of Zilore Castle. With the help of the Warriors of the Dragon, Bendrick's forces in driving Bosworth's into retreat. Bosworth continued to plan strategies to gain the throne from his new base in the Dungeon of the Silent Raver, even managing to capture Xeurvé, the Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. However, Bosworth made the fatal mistake in challenging her into single combat and was almost killed. By 2/26/8001 FGPS, Bosworth had lost two major strongholds in the Dungeon of the Silent Raver and Vistrux Castle. King Bendrick remains on the throne as of 8/26/8001. Category:Noble Houses Category:Families Category:Royal Families